Después del Requiem
by Midoriko Lamperouge Brittanian
Summary: Lo que sucedió con las vidas de todos, despues de la "muerte" de Lelouch
1. Epílogo

Epílogo

El Zero réquiem había terminado, la paz regresaba lentamente a Japón, la emperatriz Nunally se encargaba de los asuntos de estado con una destreza y sensibilidad, que muchos gobernantes no tenían. La vida en la Academia Ashford tomaba su curso natural. Parecía como si la gente hubiera olvidado las terribles luchas por la independencia del Área 11, y como si hubieran olvidado a su último emperador: Lelouch Vi Brittania. La gente fingía haber olvidado al demonio.

Mientras que en las afueras de la ciudad, una carreta de paja iba a un paso lento, con destino desconocido, y una chica de belleza singular iba recostada sobre la agreste carga. La joven hablaba para si misma, pero después su monólogo, se convirtió en un diálogo, con el conductor de la carreta.

…Nee, Lelouch?- dijo ella mirando al cielo.

Oye bruja… ¿crees que esto este bien?- dijo el hombre que conducía la carreta de paja.

Creo que si… el mundo esta libre de odio, le diste a Nunally un buen lugar para vivir, y estarás en contacto con ella, ¿verdad?

Hubo silencio total. Ninguno de los dos decían nada, sólo miraban al vacío. Hasta que el hombre de la carreta, que no era nadie más que Lelouch disfrazado de campesino, detuvo la carreta y habló.

C.C creo que ya es hora de poner las cosas en claro… - dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas _'Lulu'_?- dijo ella con ironía

Pues…- dijo subiendo a la carga de paja, quedando frente a la chica de verde cabellera- esto es extraño…

Ya habla, Lelouch, no tenemos todo el día para tus tartamudeos.

¡Maldita Bruja!- dijo entre risas- la verdad es que… te quiero, y no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, yo…- dijo sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

Lelouch… ¿desde cuando, tu…?

Pues cuando apareció el imbécil de Mao… y creí que te perdería… y cuando me besaste en el Gawain…

C.C no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó, y le tomó la mano al ex emperador Britanian. Era cierto, que ella lo quería demasiado, pero, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, jamás imaginó que el sintiera lo mismo, al contrario, pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Kallen o Shirley. En ese momento, Lelouch la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó. Ella se sorprendió ante tal acto, primero sin actuar, y un minuto después dejándose llevar por la ola de sentimientos que la embargaban. El beso fue dulce y apasionado, y se terminó bruscamente debido a la falta de aire. Ambos chicos, totalmente avergonzados se miraron divertidos, y rieron al unísono.

- Ahora, que tenemos la eternidad por delante, te llevaré a un nuevo hogar- dijo alegre, tomando de nuevo las riendas de la carreta.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿habrá pizza cuando lleguemos?

Lelouch bufó por lo bajo, pero se sentía alegre, de saber sus sentimientos correspondidos, y de tener a esa bruja amante de la pizza a su lado…

Ahora debía conducir un poco más hasta llegar a su destino. Un lugar que "Orange" le ayudó a crear, para después de su "muerte".

Supongo que Nunally estará bien sin mí… además, no creo querer regresar a la ciudad en unos siglos- dijo divertido.

¿Dijiste algo, Lelouch?

Para nada… Ahora descansa, por que llegando a nuestro destino, nos esperan demasiadas labores.

Extrañaría su anterior vida, era cierto, pero una nueva "existencia" lo esperaba a lado de su querida "mujer", pues uno de sus planes mas prioritarios era casarse con esa bruja. Algo había aprendido en toda su trayectoria como Zero. Que debía hacer bien las cosas.

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

Bueno creo que salió corto, pero ya es la 1 am y me muero de sueño, y mui musa caprichosa va y viene sin pedirme permiso… bueno, pronto vendrá la actualización! Gracias por leer este fic…

By: MidorikO


	2. Capitulo 1 Encontrandote

Capitulo 1

En un bello palacio en Japón, la nueva emperatriz Nunally-sama revisaba algunos papeles que su fiel sirvienta Sayoko, le entregó, después de una larga investigación.

-Sayoko-san, ¿estás segura que esta información es cierta?- pregunto la chica

- Si Nunally-sama, sólo falta un escuadrón que vaya a rectifica la información, pero como ve, las fotos no mienten… es él.

- Onii-sama – suspiró la joven emperatriz.

En esos momentos un enfurecida joven entra al recinto, donde las dos mujeres conversaban.

-¡Nunally! ¿Es verdad que… El esta vivo? Dímelo por favor- preguntó la pelirroja

- Kallen-san… creímos que estabas desaparecida… y no se que tan cierto sea.

-Si envías un escuadrón de reconocimiento, quiero ir. Tengo algo… algunos pendientes con Lelouch- dijo Kallen nerviosa.

Nunally asintió con una norme gota de sudor en la frente. Le ordenó a Sayoko que preparara los medios de transporte que usarían, y a los demás acompañantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 semana después

-Kallen-san, por favor calmese, pronto llegaran los demás pasajeros de la nave, Rama 601- dijo Sayoko inexpresiva.

-¿!Lloyd- sensei?! ¿Rivalz-kun? – preguntó Kallen viendo a su acompañantes

- ¡Ara Ara! Pero si es Kouzuki-san, la piloto del Guren- dijo el sensei, sin usar la delicadeza en sus palabras, como siempre.

-Kallen, tanto tiempo,¿verdad?- preguntó Rivalz algo nervioso.

Ella solo sonrió. Estaba feliz, por que se había rencontrado con viejas amistades, y porque en breves horas, se encontaria cara a cara con Lelouch. _"Ese cabeza hueca me las pagara por hacerme ir a buscarlo, solo para decirle…"_ pensaba la expiloto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la Mancha… [Era broma, aquí va la de en serio] En algún lugar de Alemania, una joven pareja caminaba por el rústico pueblo, con algunas bolsas de papel y unas 3 cajas de pizza.

-Sigo sin entender porque diablo te dejé comprar tanta pizza- se quejaba el delgado joven de orbes moradas.

Su acompañante, una bella mujer de largo cabello verde y ojos dorados, lo miró inexpresiva, y se echó a correr, sabiendo que la condición física de aquel chico era pésima.

-Maldita… sea- dijo entrecortado Lelouch- odio que haga… esto.- dijo deteniéndose por fin

- Buen día, señor Lamperouge- saludó un anciano que pasaba por ahí.- persiguiendo a la señorita Elizabeth, ¿de nuevo?

- Si la verdad es que si- dijo sonriente.

- Pero si aquí viene, ¡ah, que chiquilla!

En efecto, la joven C.C s acercaba lentamente hacia la fuente donde Lelouch había decidido detenerse.

-Buen día, señor Lanchester- hizo una reverencia- Lelouch, ¿creíste que te dejaría aquí?- le extendió la mano- vámonos.

El interpelado tomó la mano de la bruja, y se fueron caminando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la plantación de Orange.

-¿Cómo va la producción, Jeremiah?- pregunto Lelouch al verlo trabajar afanosamente.

- Lelouch-sama, C.C –sama… pues gracias a sus negociaciones, la demanda ha aumentado en 115%- dijo emocionado – pero… ¿cómo lo logró? ¿Usó el...?

- ¿El geass? No, hace tiempo que dejé ese poder… sólo usé el poder de las palabras y las negociaciones…- dijo confiado Lelouch

- Eso me tranquiliza.

En ese momento, ambos chicos saludaron rápidamente a Anya-chan, y se retiraron a su cabaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Rama 601.

-Llegaremos en 5 minutos, alisten sus cosas, estamos ya en esta lejana región alemana- dijo Sayoko a los tripulantes

- _Lelouch_- pensó Kallen

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 2: Visitas Y una Pelea

Capítulo 2

La nave de su Alteza Nunnally había aterrizado. Los pasajeros bajaron lentamente de la nave, pero Kallen fue la mas veloz.

- Bien Sayoko-san, llévanos ante Lelouch- dijo la pelirroja, dejando a todos perplejos.

- No puedo creer que veré a mi oni-sama de nuevo!- dijo emocinada Nunnally

Sayoko los guió por un estrecho sendero, hasta llegar a una pequeña población, muy rústica y bonita. Todos se detenían a ver los puestos de comida y artesanías, pero Sayoko los apresuraba.

Caminaron cerca de 15 minutos, cuando llegaron a una colina, y vieron una rústica cabaña.

- Nunnally-sama, chicos, aquí es dónde está el.. - dijo Sayoko.

Mientras, "Zero" pasaba con dificultad la saliva, Kallen estaba algo sonrojada y Nunnally emocionada. Así que sin pensarlo Kallen tocó a la puerta. Y todo pasó tan lento.

La puerta se abre. Kallen se abalanza a alguien. Une sus labios con los de la persona. La empujan de repente.

- Gommen ne- se diculpó Nunnally ante la inesperada reacción de la pelirroja.

- No hay ningún problema, Nally-chan... pero dile a ella que no vuelva a besarme- dijo C.C sonriente, mientras dejaba pasar a todos, y sin que nadie viera, le dedico una mirada asesina a Kallen, y ella sólo miró al suelo avergonzada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que todo entraron, Lelouch apareció en la sala, se veía increíble, se veía feliz. El, al ver a su pequeña hermana, la abrazó y lloró de felicidad. Al igual que Suzaku, cuando fue su turno de ser abrazado por su mejor amigo.

- Asi que lo has estado cuidando bien, eh, C.C-san?- dijo Suzaku divertido

Ella no respondió, solo se puso roja como tomate, provocando una fuerte risotada de parte del castaño.

.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se habían sentado en los sofás de la sala, mientras C.C servía algo de té y panquesitos. Entonces, Kallen, que se había mantenido fuera de la escena_** [ Yami:Si x mi fuera también de la serie ¬¬' ]**_empezó a hablar.

-Lelouch, baka! me hiciste venir a buscarte, sólo para decirte que... Lelouch yo te...- fue interrumpida por una C.C bastante irritada que se había levantado de su asiento, que había tirando su tacita de té.

- Yo... lamento haberte interumpido- dijo irónica

- Eh? bueno no importa- se encogió de hombros- lo que iba a decir es que...

- NO LO DIGAS!- dijo exasperada la chica de verde cabello.

- C.C? que te pasa?- preguntó Lelouch algo confundido

- Lelouch, te amo!- dijo Kallen en el momento de confusión, y corriendo a abrazar al chico.

Todos se quedaron callados, Sorprendidos ante la súbita declaración.

Sólo se escuchó un portazo, y fue cuando notaron que C.C se había ido.

Lelocuh tomó por los hombros a Kallen, y le dijo:

- Kallen...yo...- no sabía como decirlo- Yo..

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, los dejé aquí abandonados, pero es que como entré a la prepa, tengo a veces mucha tarea y ufff... pero ya retomaré esta historia de nuevo, despues de ver School Days ya me inspiré... muajajaja... ._.

Bueno espero les guste y espero reviews eh?

Sayonara desu ka...

***MidorikO'


	4. Capitulo 3 Buscandola

Capítulo 3

- Kallen... yo.. quisera corresponderte, pero... hay alguien más.- dijo Lelouch seriamente

Kallen lo soltó y miró avergonzada al piso. Solo le dijo muy bajo :Lo entiendo, sólo amigos, no?". Mientas tanto, Nunally le hizo notar a su hermano mayor de la desaparición de C.C.

- Que? peró en que maldito momento se fue... esa mujer...- dijo Lelouch masajeando su sien.

Entre todos fueron a buscar a Anya y a Orange-kun, para iniciar una búsqueda alrededor de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, una destrozada Kallen, se disponía a buscar a su rival.

Todos hiceron parejas para inicia la búsqueda, y para mala suerte de Kallen, Nally la puso con Lelouch.

- Hey Lelouch... la quieres demasiado, verdad?- dijo cabizbaja

- que? yo... es mi cómplice, sólo eso- dijo avergonzado

- a mi no me engañas, puedo verlo en tus ojos... despues de todo ella... no es tan mala.- dijo algo sonriente.

- Esta bien, es cierto, la quiero! ella se convirtió en mi mundo, pero...-empezó a reir- parezco un mocoso

Kallen no dijo nada, sólo continueron buscandola, hasta que la pelirroja propuso seguir sola, ya que el era un debilucho muy lento, y que debia mejorar su condicón fisica, y ambos rieron ante tal comentario.

Por din, Lelouch se había detenido en un pequeño lago que estaba cerca del parque donde solía ir con C.C a pasear.

Se detuvo a descansar bajo un gran árbol. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, hasta que un leve sonido le despertó.

_*Aaachuu*_

__- Eh?- miró hacia arriba, y vio a la persona mas preciada para el, sentada en una rama del árbol- C.C?

- Lelouch? como me encontraste?- dijo muy sorprendida.

- Te lo diré si bajas.- dijo el

- Mmmm... prefiero no saberlo- dijo volteando a otro lado

- Por favor, baja...- quiero... decirte algo muy importante...- dijo el sonrojado

- Lelouch... no puedo- dijo avergonzada

- Salta!, prometo agarrarte antes de que caigas.

- Pero tengo miedo!

- Cuando te he fallado?- meditó- al 100%?

- De acuerdo...- y saltó

Pero Lelouch la tomó en sus brazos, y le susurró por lo bajo: " Eres como un gato"

Y ella solo le sonrío.

Se comunico por celular con todos para que regesaran a la cabaña a cenar, ya que la búsqueda había finalizado.

- Por cierto C.C, te diré algo importante en la cena... asi que no desaparezcas, de acuerdo?- dijo Lelouch sonrojado.

_Continuara..._

* * *

__**Bueno, como ven, ya tengo más tiempo para actualizar, asi que soy feliz... hace un rato tuve depresión y mi inspiración se largó la muy... mala... pero la obligue a regresar viendo Harry Potter :)**

**así que espero muchos reviews, y jitomatazos si los merezco!**

**Sayonara desu ka**

**MiidOriiKo**


End file.
